1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments relate to a display panel and a display apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a display panel including a liquid crystal layer and a display apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) panel includes first and second substrates having a liquid crystal layer therebetween, and a polarizing film for polarizing light incident to the first and second substrates. Also, the LCD panel internally includes a color filter layer in the form of dye in order to represent color with light. While the incident light passes through the polarizing film and the color filter layer, the optical efficiency of the LCD panel is lowered. Meanwhile, the LCD panel may further include a dual brightness enhance film (DBEF) at a light-incident side so as to compensate for light loss due to polarization.
The polarizing film and the DBEF increase manufacturing costs of the LCD panel or of the display apparatus and makes the manufacturing process complicated.